Sonic Camping Trip
by Pegabronies725
Summary: The Sonic crew go camping with Roxie, Viesha, and Jasmine. But will there be trouble? Will Silver get out of the friend-zone? Will Amy stop stalking Sonic? Find out here! Warning: OCs...
1. Camping With The Sonic Crew

**This is going to have mine, Fire Blaze's, and Shadow Lover's Oc. Ok? Don't be hatin'.**

* * *

**Sonic's Pov:**

Me and Jasmine sat on the couch, waiting for the others. I looked at my watch, it was 10:32... where are they?

Then there was a knock, that made me and Jasmine jump.

"I'll get it." Jasmine said, as she got up to answer the door.

Roxie, Viesha, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Amy, Tails, Rouge, Sally, and Cream were outside the door. Jasmine smiled of the sight of her friends.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey." Everyone said, except Sally who was glaring at Jasmine. Jasmine ignored Sally, and looked at Shadow. "Hey Shadow." Jasmine said, hiding her blush.

He smiled slightly, "Hey."

"So, you guys ready to go camping?" Sonic said, clapsing his hands together. Everyone nodded. "Cool! Let's go!"

* * *

**Jasmine's Pov:**

I was finally glad to hang out with my friends, especially Shadow... But why did Sally have to come?! She always tries to get me and Roxie ticked.

But thankfully, Sonic and Shadow help us. They are so awesome.

I wonder what we're going to be doing... something awesome...

Sally looked at Jasmine and Roxie with disgust, "Are you seriously going to wear those clothes? They're hideous, but that makes since because you two are!"

Roxie rolled her eyes and smirked, "So we are, deal with it." Sally scoffed, "Don't get tough, tomboy. Go play in some dirt, or something."

"You first." Jasmine shot back. After that comment, Sally just flipped her hair in front of the two, and walked off.

**Silver's Pov:**

Everyone set up their tents, and some of the guys helped the girls... and me...

"Hey... umm... Viesha?" I said shyly. She looked at me and smiled, "Yeah?" I looked at her.

"D-do you want to walk around... with me? I mean, if you don't want to. I'm not forcing you or anything...!" Viesha smiled softly, "I'd love to."

I smiled brightly, "Really?!" She nodded. "Ok!"

Shadow looked at the two of us, "Hey, Romeo, Juliet. Don't be messing around..." We nodded, and walked off.

"So, Sonic~" Amy said, cheerfully. Sonic looked at her, "Yes...?" Amy gave him a flower. "Oh... umm... thanks Ames." Amy blushed bright red, "Your welcome, Sonniku!"

Knuckles sat next to a tree, and sighed deeply. 'I could be guarding the master emerald right now, but NOOOO! I'm here... I'm only here because Sonic said Sonia would be here... and for Jasmine.'

Amy was talking with Cream and Tails about how she was going to marry Sonic. Knuckles, waiting for Sonia. And Viesha and Silver were taking a walk.

Sonic was walking, minding his business, when all of a sudden...

"Faker, come here... NOW!" Shadow whispered yelled. Sonic looked around, "You talking to me?"

Shadow glared at the blue hedgehog. "Alright, fine."

"What is it?" Sonic asked. "Well, since Roxie and Jasmine are here... I really don't know what to do..." Shadow said, sighing.

Sonic patted Shadow's back, "It's ok. Wait, so you're telling me you like BOTH of them?!" Shadow didn't answer.

"I-I just don't know what to do... I might... actually love them..."

Little did the two hedgehogs know, there was someone listening. That's right... Rouge and Sally.

* * *

**Whoa... Who knew Shadow loved both Roxie and Jasmine. Put your hands down Fire Blaze... I will post new chapters soon.**


	2. PranksPranks EveryWhere

Sonic thought for second, "Ok... so you're saying you love my sister? AND Roxie?" Shadow didn't answer.

**Sally's Pov:**

Wow, I can't believe Shadow likes the two idiots. All I need to do is to get Shadow to tell us...

Or, trick Sonic of telling me.

Sally and Rouge looked at each other, and walked off. Sonic and Shadow were talking awhile when, all of a sudden...

"SONIC!" A voice called out. Sonic looked around, and realized it was Amy. "Sorry, Shad, but I gotta go!" Sonic then ran off.

"What an idiot..." Shadow sighed.

* * *

"What do ya need, Amy?" Sonic asked. Amy gave a slight smile. "We. Are. Going. To. Trick. VIESHA AND SILVER!"

Sonic scratched the back of his neck, "How?" Amy gave Sonic a white, faceless mask. She then gave him a black suit, with a black tie.

"Umm... what is this?" Sonic asked, holding the tux and mask.

"Well, we thought that if you dressed up as Slender man, we would scare them!" Amy said, as the half of the group came.

"Ok. I'm in."

"Now, hurry up in the costume, run into the woods, make sure they don't see you, and scare them!" Amy said.

Sonic nodded, and went to change into the costume.

**5 seconds later...**

Sonic came back, with the white faceless mask, and the black tux.

"So... how do I look?" Sonic asked. "Great! Now, go into the woods!" Amy said.

Sonic nodded, and ran into the woods.

* * *

Viesha and Silver walked through the forest, unaware of the prank. "So... umm...Viesha..." Silver stuttered.

"Yes, Silver?" Viesha said. "Today's a pretty cool day, huh?" Silver asked. Viesha smiled and nodded.

The two continued their walk when, they saw a figure standing behind a tree. "Who is that?" Viesha asked Silver. Silver shrugged.

"Only one way to find out..." Viesha said. She took a step forward. She looked at the figure and sighed. "Sonic, I know that's you!"

Then Sonic ran pass her. "RAWR!" Silver and Viesha looked at Sonic, then the figure, then Sonic, then back at the figure.

"How are you doing this...?" Viesha asked. Sonic looked at the figure. "I-I'm not...!" Silver rolled his eyes playfully.

"Guys, it could be just Shadow or someone." Silver then tried taking the mask off. He stopped.

"G-guys... THIS IS NOT FAKE! IT'S REAL!" Sonic, Viesha, and Silver ran off, not even looking back.

The figure stood there, and took off the mask. "THAT WAS SOOOOOOO AWESOME! LET'S DO IT AGAIN!" Charmy yelled. Vector laughed.

* * *

Jasmine was throwing pebbles into the lake, while Roxie leaned against a tree. "So, Roxie." Jasmine started. "Which guy do you like?"

Roxie thought for a second, "Well, Knux is pretty cool. Sonic is an awesome racing buddy. And..." Roxie's voice trailed off.

Jasmine looked at Roxie, "And?" Roxie chuckled softly, "And Shadow is pretty cool..." Jasmine smiled.

"He is isn't he..."

The two talked for awhile, throwing rocks into the lake. "Well, I gotta go." Roxie said, as Jasmine threw a rock.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Jasmine said.

Roxie then ran off.

* * *

**I know this is short... but hey, what can I do? 'Make more chapters?' ... good point...**


	3. Taste The Rainbow, Be The Rainbow!

**I'm back, BABY! Now, let's continue!**

* * *

Viesha sat on the ground, still terrified of the encounter. "T-that w-was..." Viesha shuddered. Sonic got up, laughing like crazy.

"That was AWESOME!" Sonic fist-pumped in the air. "A-are you c-crazy?! W-we could've b-been killed!" Silver yelled slightly.

Sonic shrugged, still laughing. "So? That was awesome, and you know it!"

Viesha got up, chuckling. "I guess. But, who was that anyway?" Sonic shrugged. "I have no idea. Maybe... just maybe... HE WAS REAL!"

Silver's eyes widen. "W-WHAT?!" Viesha punched Sonic's arm. "Ow! AHAHAHAHA!" Sonic laughed. "You're an idiot, Sonic..." Viesha said, crossing her arms.

"I was only kidding. Sorta." Sonic said, rubbing his bruised arm.

Silver got up. "Is he kidding?" Viesha looked at the grey hedgehog, and smiled softly. "He was, Silver. No need to be scared. I'll protect you!"

Silver blushed. "N-no no no!" Sonic laughed even more. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD" Viesha death-glared the blue hedgehog, and drew her attention to the grey hedgehog.

"I-it's ok, Viesha! I-I can protect myself!" Silver said trying to be brave.

Viesha brushed back her hair that was in her face. "Alright."

Sonic wiped a tear, still laughing. "Ok... haha... ok. So, Silver. You still scared?" Silver shook his head and smirked.

"Me? Scared? No!"

Sonic looked at Silver. "Oh, really?" Silver nodded.

"What if... A KILLER WAS BEHIND YOU?!" Sonic yelled. Silver screamed.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAA! I'm kidding, Silv!" Sonic laughed. "D-don't do that!" Silver yelled, turning a bright red.

Viesha laughed a little. "It's ok, Silver." Silver smiled. "A-alright."

Viesha closed her eyes and nodded. "Now, if you excuse me." She then opened her eyes, and walked off.

* * *

Roxie ran through the forest, and spotted a pink hedgehog.

"Hey, Ames. Watcha' doin'?" Roxie asked. Amy smiled and blushed. "I'm making a lucky charm bracelet for my Sonic! He is going to LOVE it! Like me!"

Roxie nodded slowly. "Uh-huh?"

Amy looked at the charm bracelet as if it was a Chaos Emerald. "It's made out of sea shells, and LOVE!"

Roxie scratched the back of her neck. "Ok? But are you sure he's going to like it?" Amy rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Of COURSE he is! I have to get out of the friend-zone, Roxie! Or other-wise I'm going to be stuck in it... FOREVER!"

Roxie nodded. "Alright." Amy smiled and hugged Roxie. Amy then let go of the echidna.

"By the way, have you seen Sonic?"

"Yeah, I think he's with Silver and Viesha." Roxie smiled softly. Suddenly, a black aura surrounded Amy.

"He's. With. VIESHA?!" Amy growled slightly. "I'm going to have a little talk with Viesha!" Amy then stomped off.

"Umm... What just happened? O.o" Roxie shrugged it off, and ran.

* * *

Jasmine sighed and threw another rock. "I'm back, Jaz." Roxie threw her arm around Jasmine, and smiled.

"Well, welcome back." Jasmine said. Roxie sat down, and threw a rock into the lake. Jasmine smiled slightly.

**Shadow's POV: **

I watched the two throw rocks, talk, and laugh. I smirked when they talked about that faker, and even made jokes about him. That's when...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING STALKING MAH FRIENDS?!"

I turned around and looked at Viesha, who was glaring at me, and was with Amy and Cream.

"WELL?!" Viesha yelled. I looked at her. I then closed my eyes and crossed my arms. "Why do you care?"

"THERE MAH FRIENDS, YOU STALKER?!" Viesha was then flailing her arms.

"I'm the stalker? Look at pinkie, and yourself. She stalks faker 24/7, and YOU stalk Silver 24/7. And you have the nerve to call ME the stalker?"

I opened one eye, and I saw Viesha's hands bloom a fiery rainbow flame. She then threw it at me, and it paralyzed me. How humiliating...

"Umm... Ms. Viesha? Is he going to be ok? O.o" Cream said, looking at Shadow. Amy nodded with agreement.

"Meh, who cares. Not me. Come on, let's go!" Viesha said, with happiness in her voice.

The three then left. "*Sigh* Great. Just Great... T.T" Shadow muttered.

* * *

**Pegabronies725: Ok, before you go saying, " _HOW DID SHADOW GET PARALYZED?! HE'S, LIKE, THE ULTIMATE LIFE-FORM!1! _" Well, I did that because I thought him losing to a girl would be humiliating and hilarious! XD**

**Fire Blaze: IT WAS AWESOME! XD **

**Pegabronies725: Yep! :D**


	4. The First Night

Viesha, Amy, and Cream were swimming, when Viesha spotted Roxie and Jasmine. "Hey, guys!" Viesha called out.

The two looked at the feline.

"Are you two going swimming, or are you going to wait until it's cold?" Viesha then saw Roxie jump in. "Heh, here she comes."

Cream giggled and Amy beamed.

Roxie then jump-scared Viesha. "WAAAAHHHH! DX" Viesha yelled. Roxie laughed like crazy, as Viesha trying to catch her breath.

"What... *pant* Is... *pant* Wrong... WITH YOU?!" Viesha yelled breathlessly. "You said 'I could become ANYTHING.' So, I became a shark." Roxie joked.

Jasmine then jumped in, and splashed Roxie, Viesha, Cream, and Amy. "OH, IT'S ON!" Viesha and Amy yelled.

"Cream, you might want to back away... This is NOT going to end well... O.o" Roxie said, as Cream followed her.

Viesha splashed Jasmine, Amy splashed Viesha, and Jasmine splashed Viesha. Some of the guys went by the lake and saw the girls.

"HEY LADIES!" Sonic said waving his hand.

The girls waved back. "HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN SHADS?" Viesha got out of the lake. "Yeah, he was stalking my friends, so-"

"She tried to freaking paralyze me... T.T" Shadow finished her sentence.

"Oh... *snicker* How... horrible... *snicker*" All of the guys, except Shadow, laughed. "I hate you guys..." Shadow replied narrowing his eyes at Viesha and Sonic.

The girls got out of the lake, and dried off. "Ok, let's go back to camp!" Silver said, walking besides Viesha. "Race you there, Roxie!" Sonic said, sticking his tongue out. "You're SO on!" The two ran off, leaving a black and blue blur.

**Sally's POV:**

I saw Sonic, Shadow and... UGH! Roxie and Jasmine!

"What took you SO long, Sonikku?" I asked hugging Sonic. Sonic looked at me strange and chuckled. "We were at the lake."

"Oh. Why did you bring those two? They smell like wet dog."

Roxie growled slightly, and Jasmine glared at me. "No they- Ok..., maybe a little..." Viesha said. "Gee, thanks." Roxie said.

Sally walked next to Sonic.

"Ok, we have to divide into groups of two," Sonic said, "Two people per tents, ok?"

Everyone nodded. "Ok. How about... Viesha with Jasmine." Jasmine and Viesha patted Roxie's back. "Knuckle-head and Shadster."

Shadow crossed his arms and Knuckles just gave a simple, 'Tch.'

"Me and Tails." Tails smiled, "Ok!" Sonic smiled back.

"Amy and Cream." Amy and Cream looked at Sonic. "What about Cheese?" Sonic chuckled nervously. "AND Cheese. That better?" Cream nodded. "Thank you!"

"Silver and Rouge." "W-what?!" Silver yelled. Rouge flew over Silver, and rubbed his chin. "Now, now. I won't do anything funny~"

Viesha crossed her arms.

"Wait, that means..." Amy said.

"That's right. Roxie and Sally." Sonic said, and saw Roxie and Sally freaking out.

"ME?! WITH HER?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" The two said. "I'm sorry, guys." Sonic said, rubbing behind his neck.

"Umm... Mister Sonic?" Cream asked. Sonic looked at Cream, "Yes Cream?"

"Can we roast marshmallows? So we can bond? That can be fun!" Cream cheered with Cheese.

"Sure! So, who brought the marshmallows?" Sonic asked. Jasmine rose her hand. "I also brought graham-crackers and chocolate."

"Sweet!" Sonic said.

"I'll go gather some firewood..." Shadow said. Roxie smirked. "You think you can handle it?"

"I've got it." Shadow then walked off.

"Ok, while Shad is getting the wood, I guess we can do whatever." Sonic sat down, where the fire is going to be.

Roxie climbed a nearby tree, and She offered a hand. "You wanna watch, Viesha?"

Viesha took the hand gladly. "Thanks."

* * *

Shadow came back with the firewood, and placed it down. Roxie hanged from the branch, and was face-to-face with the black hedgehog.

"Huh?" Shadow looked into her hazel eyes.

"I..." Roxie blushed slightly. "What are you doing?" Shadow asked, trying his best not to blush.

"Umm... Gymnastics?" Roxie joked. Shadow smirked.

"Hey, love birds, do you guys want marshmallows or what?" Sonic asked.

All the guys saw Roxie, and blushed. Viesha climbed down. "Hey guys! What are you guys looking at?" Viesha saw Roxie.

"YOU PERVERTS!" Viesha snapped. "Roxie, pull up/down your shirt!"

Roxie looked confused at first, but then knew what she meant. Her stomach ,all the way to her torso, were exposed.

"OH COME ON!" Roxie flipped over, and landed over on her feet.

Roxie pulled her shirt down, and blushed. Viesha glared at Shadow. "You PERV!" Shadow's smirk went back to a frown.

Roxie stepped in,"Viesha... He didn't-" "Not NOW, Roxie." Viesha said.

"Tch. Whatever." Shadow then walked off.

Sally smirked. "Well, it's not like you had a chance wit him!" Roxie picked up a marshmallow, and sticked in Sally's hair.

"AUGH!" Sally yelled out.

Jasmine patted Roxie's back. "It's ok, Roxie. She didn't know." Roxie chuckled. Jasmine looked at her in confusion.

Roxie was know laughing. "AHAHAHA, did you see the look on Sally's face?! PRICELESS! XD"

Jasmine laughed, too.

* * *

**Shadow's POV: **

Why does this keep happening? Each time me and Roxie talk, Viesha ALWAYS tries to stop me. *Sigh* Whatever.

Viesha always does this! Trying to keep me and Maria away from each- ... 'Maria?'

* * *

**Pegabronies725: Well, THAT was unexpected... O.o**

**Fire Blaze: I saw THAT coming... T.T**

**Pegabronies725: Did you really? UGH!**

**Fire Blaze: LOL Nope! *Insert Troll Face***

**Pegabronies725: Well, I can't believe Shadow ACTUALLY called Roxie Maria.. :( Poor guy...**


	5. Girl Fights!

**Pegabronies725: WOOO! I'm back! **

**Fire Blaze: WOOO! XD**

**Pegabronies725: Let's get started! XD**

* * *

**Viesha's POV:**

I sighed and looked at the fire. It would seem as if I was in a trance, until Amy waved her hand in front of me.

"Hello!" Amy yelled. "EARTH TO VIESHA!" I looked at the pink hedgehog, and smiled softly.

"What is it this time, Amy? Need help trapping Sonic?" Amy giggled like a school girl. "No silly! I already did that!"

"Wait, what?! 0.0" I asked, a little afraid. "Nothing. I was just wondering when are you going to bring back your marshmallow? You had it in the fire for, like, FOREVER!"

My eyes widen, and I saw the once puff, white marshmallow, into a fiery, black inferno.

"OH CRAP!" I exclaimed.

Everyone looked at me. It was embarrassing.

Silver then used his elemental power to grab ahold of the "marshmallow". "Are you ok, Viesha?"

I looked into his hazel eyes. "Y-yeah... Thanks..." Silver blushed. "No problem."

Viesha and Silver smiled and blushed.

"Umm... Viesha?" Roxie snapped her fingers to get Viesha's attention. "Huh?"

"Have you seen Shad? I can't find him." Viesha's smile turned into a frown. "I don't know, Roxie."

Roxie sighed.

"Why do YOU care? You don't have a shot with him." Sally said, trying to get the marshmallow out of her hair.

"I care because he's a friend." Roxie said, impatience in her voice.

"Whatever."

Jasmine looked over at Roxie. She then sighed. "I'm going for a walk." Sonic turned uneasy, "You... sure about that?"

Jasmine rolled her eyes and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll yell, ok?" Sonic nodded slightly.

Jasmine then left, hugging Sonic.

* * *

**Jasmine's POV:**

I know Roxie likes Shadow. It's a little strange, because... well... cause I like him. I looked around and spotted the full moon.

It was beautiful.

I leaned against a tree, and sighed. "Where are you, Shadow?" Suddenly, there was a rustle, and blood red eyes shined in the moon light.

"Shadow?" I asked. I was daring to go over to the figure, but was to late.

"What are you doing out here, Jasmine? Isn't it dangerous for a girl your age?" I frowned. "I'm only 16!"

I then realized the figure came closer. It was Shadow.

"Go back to Faker, I don't want you to get hurt." I sighed, and looked back at him.

"I'm not going to get hurt, Shadow." He then put his hand on my shoulder. "Fine. I'll take you back."

I was about to ask him what he meant, until he threw me over his shoulder.

"Let go of me, PLEASE!" I yelled. He didn't answer. I then sighed.

* * *

"Where is she?" Sonic asked, tapping his foot. "Don't worry, Sonic. She's coming." Tails said.

"I think you forgot something, Faker."

Sonic looked behind him, and smirked. "Hey, Shadow." Shadow placed Jasmine on the ground, and crossed his arms.

"Hey bro." Jasmine said.

Roxie smiled at the black hedgehog. "Hey, Shad. Where were you?" Shadow closed his eyes. "None of your business."

"Umm... ok?"

Sonic looked around. "It's getting late. Let's hit the hay." Sonic and Tails went into their tent.

"G'night." Sonic said.

Everyone then went into their tents. Roxie sighed. 'Here we go..."

When Roxie entered the tent, she saw a pink sleeping bag, a pink pillow, and a pink tent.

"What. The. Crap." Roxie said to herself. Sally glared at Roxie. "Where is my HAIRBRUSH!"

Roxie facepalmed, "Check your hand... T.T"

Sally looked in her hand. "I-I knew that." Sally looked at Roxie in disgust. "What are you DOING?!"

"I'm making a pizza." Roxie then put her sleeping bag in the tent. "I'm just putting my sleeping bag in here."

"Well, it's ugly. Like you." Sally said, brushing her hair. Roxie rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm just going to sleep ok?"

Roxie then tried to go asleep, until...

"Will you PLEASE stop moving around so much?!" Roxie exclaimed. Sally rolled her eyes.

"Well, excuse ME! I'm just uncomfortable... Why couldn't I be paired up with Sonic? I am the prettiest girl here!"

"Well, you're not going to be pretty when I'm done with you..." Roxie muttered under her breath.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Sally yelled. Sally then threw her pillow at Roxie.

"Ok, THAT'S IT!" Roxie then tackled Sally.

Sally and Roxie fought, until the tent fell on top of them. "AUGH! GET OFF!" Sally yelled.

"THE TENT ISN'T GOING TO, YOU IDIOT!" Roxie yelled, pulling Sally's hair. Sally punched Roxie in the face.

Roxie kicked Sally in the gut. "O-OW!"

Everyone got out their tents, and saw the two girls fighting. "What the?" Sonic said. Viesha grabbed Roxie, and Rouge grabbed Sally.

"Aww... It was getting good..." Amy said.

"Ok, that's it. We are going to have to switch up." Sonic said. Sonic looked at Sally. "Ok, Sal. Your with Knuckles."

Knuckles groaned.

"Whatever. At least I'm not with the Shedevil." Sally said.

"Ok, Roxie. Your with Shadow." Sonic said. Roxie blushed. "W-what?!" Shadow sighed.

"Ok, let's get some sleep everyone." Sonic said. Everyone went into their tents, again. Except Roxie, again.

This is going to be a long night...

* * *

**Fire Blaze: Darn it... T.T**

**Pegabronies725: What? **

**Fire Blaze: It was getting good! D:{ Darn you!**

**Pegabronies725: Sorry, princess! D:{ But, there will be more fights! And-**

**ShadowLover: Yeah, yeah yeah. Anyway, we are going to ask the audience a question.**

**Fire Blaze: What animal is Viesha? If you get this right, we will include your character in one of Pegabronies725's stories! Or requests!**

**Pegabronies725: Yep! ^w^**


End file.
